Take it all away
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: One mistake brought this open them. Will they survive? Will they take that step to undo their mistake? Characters inside.
1. You called for it, we just deliver

AN: Okay so new story I had to delete my other one :(... anyways, R&R

The Characters in the story are: Randy, Jeff, Candice, Maria, Mike (Miz), Maryse, Adam (Edge), Ashley, Eve, Matt, Chris, Mickie, Layla, Ted... and more!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Take it all away

_Chapter 1: You called for it, we just deliver_

"Candice, stop it! Stop fooling around and let's get out of here!" The fear in Maria's words was so obvious. No one has ever seen her so scared before and specially for something stupid like this...

"Relax, I just want to see what it is" Candice on the other hand didn't sound scared at all, but truth is that was an act. She was terrified. But she wasn't about to let anyone know that.

"Don't put your hand in there!" Mickie yelled almost jumping towards Candice to prevent her for putting her hand a hole that was made on the wall of the cabin they were in. "I agree with Maria, let's get out of here"

"Hey don't worry, nothing is going to happen" The soft and sweet voice of her boyfriend made Mickie feel more secure, but she was still scared and even though he didn't want to admit it, Chris was also terrified. "Guy's we are done fooling around, let's go"

"I agree with Chris" Adam, who was now standing by the door holding hands with Ashley who was shivering.

"Chicken much" Jeff muttered, but with all the silence, everyone could hear pretty well.

"Look Jeff, Ashley fell in the Lake, we need to get her somewhere warm before she freezes to death" Adam now mad noticing how all Jeff cared about was the fun he was having at this cabin he pretty much forced everyone to go in. "Besides look at everyone. Other then Mrs Crazy McCandice and yourself, they are all terrified!"

Jeff took a look around, and of course Adam was right. The look in everyone's eyes was fear. Maryse was being hold tightly in Mike's arms close by the window; he could see some tears coming from her eyes. Layla who had just scratched her leg was sitting down on a couch while Ted was holding a jacket that was wrapped around her leg preventing any more blood from coming out. Ashley still stood there by the door next to Adam she was blue, obviously shivering from the cold, and Jeff could still see some drops coming out of her hair, so she was still wet. Eve was standing at the very far end of the cabin she was trying to keep Matt standing, after all the drinking he had, it was impossible for him to stand by himself. Right in front of Jeff stood Randy, of course being Mr tough, Randy did not show any fear whatsoever instead he just stood there quietly watching as Candice made herself closer to the hole by the second. Maria was standing right next to Jeff, she was holding her necklace, which had a cross on it. Out of the whole group Maria looked the most terrified, every time she saw someone or something move she would tighten the grip she had on the necklace. And finally Jeff set his eyes on the newly engaged couple. Mickie was still being hugged by Chris, she was of course looking at Candice's every move, Chris on the other hand was looking at the hole Candice was getting her hand into too.

"Candice don't!" Mickie yelled once again noticing how Candice's hand was only centimetres away from the hole.

"Relax!"

Now the whole group had their eyes locked up on Candice, putting her hand finally in the hole. It was actually pretty deep, the only reason it got Candice's attention was because of all the weird symbols surrounding it. When her hand finally touched the end of the hole, Candice had her hand on top of some little object, without even thinking about it she took the object and pulled her hand out.

"What the-" Was all Candice could say, as she noticed that the object she took was just a simple doll. Rather old actually, it had a couple of scratches; the doll was obviously made out of glass.

"Great a doll to add to your collection, now let's get out of here!" Eve said trying to help Matt walk towards the door, and soon everyone started to fallow.

"Wait" Candice suddenly said, making everyone stop. "There is something on her shoe" With that said Candice took out a little piece of paper, everyone had their eyes on the paper as Candice slowly unfolded the paper, and ones opened she read...

'_On the seventh minute, of the sixth hour, of the fifth day, of the fourth week, of the third month, of the second year. It took one mistake to bring this upon you, if luck is with you, it will take one step to undo your mistake. You called for it, we just deliver'_

This 'note' made no sense to anyone. Everyone just stood there speechless in complete silence. The wind blowing so hard made the curtains of the window move around, while the cold surrounding everyone somehow got worse. But no one was paying attention to the cold anymore; they were all lost in thoughts...

_What's with all the numbers?...  
You called for it, we just deliver?...  
Took one mistake... to bring what exactly upon us?...  
Luck? We are in a fucking cabin hearing Candice read a stupid note she found on god knows who's doll!..._

"This is stupid" Candice was the one who broke the silence, she had already dropped the doll and as for the paper that had the 'note' written on it, it was well secured on her pocket "Let's get out of here"

And with that Candice was now making her way towards the door, but one thing Candice failed to notice was how scared she really was, she was frightened of this whole thing even though she didn't want to admit it, and walking so fast didn't help her condition, Candice tripped over some broken furniture but was lucky enough to have been caught by Randy.

"She is right, Jeff help Eve take your brother, Mike I need you to help Ted carry Layla, Maryse take care of Maria. Adam you and Ashley will lead the way." Randy was now self proclaiming himself the leader, but no one could argue, after all what he said was pretty reasonable. "Do any of you have something we can use as a light source?"

"We only have two flash lights" Eve and Matt were the only ones planning on going out this night, but when Jeff heard about this, he wanted to tag along and soon enough the whole group got involved, so they only had two flash lights, the ones that Eve and Matt were going to use.

"Give one to Adam, and the other one to Maryse. I have a lighter; don't think it will be much help, but its better then nothing." And with that said they were all leaving the cabin.

There way back wasn't hard. They had to stop a couple of times because of Layla; she had lost a lot of blood and the pain she was feeling was unstoppable. Other than that, everything was fine... well except for the fact that everyone there -including Matt who was half unconscious- where thinking of what just happened.

How did they end up in the Cabin? Why would a doll be in a hole surrounded by weird symbols? Why would there be a note on the doll?  
But the one questioned that kept on popping on everyone's head was... What did that note mean?

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Review?... please? =D**


	2. Stupid Enough

Woohooo, another chapter!!! I will try to update fast.

Thanks to all the people that review, and read first chapter!

I have a trailer up for this fanfic.

Anyways enjoy chapter 2!!!

R&R

_*~*~*~*~*_

_Chapter 2: Stupid enough_

_You called for it, we just deliver. What does this mean?_

Candice was sitting down alone outside by what used to be the campfire, she was flashing the flashlight on and off on the paper she got from the doll. It didn't matter how many times she read the note, she couldn't figure it out. Taking a big sighed, Candice made herself comfortable on the jacket she was sitting on and she was determined to find the meaning of this note, even if it took her the whole night.

Candice was so into the note she hadn't notice a body sitting down right next to her, it wasn't until he spoke to her, finally making her aware of his presence.

"Aren't you supposed to be a sleep?" The brave self proclaimed leader of the day asked, also taking notice of the paper Candice had on her hand.

"I can't sleep" said Candice giving Randy a small smile "Aren't you?" She then asked.

"Not tired"

There was a long awkward silence for a while, they stood there looking around and sometimes making eye contact. Candice was the one that broke the silence.

"So how is everyone?"

Half way after they left the cabin, Adam spotted their old camping spot. It had a little cabin, of course not as freaky as the other one. They ended up deciding this would be the best place to stay for the end of the night, since it was very difficult to see anything they wouldn't get any further.

"Well, Layla lost a lot of blood..." Randy started explaining. It was a good idea staying where they were, but Layla needed medical attention. "Fortunately Maria's mom is a doctor, so Maria was able to take care of her, well at least to stop her from bleeding"

"Oh" Was all Candice could say, one way or the other she felt kind off guilty for what happened, and Randy took notice of that.

"Don't worry, she will be fine" Randy placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a supportive smile.

"So how is everyone else? Are they all asleep?" Candice asked looking towards the cabin, the lights were off, and there was no noise coming from there.

"Ashley and Adam are awake. Adam doesn't want Ashley to sleep, he scared she will die on her sleep cause of how cold she is. She looks like an ice cube" Randy sighed, obviously feeling guilty for not stopping Ashley from falling into the lake. "Everyone else is asleep... except for Maria and Jeff they are over there" Randy said pointing at a tree, Maria and Jeff where sitting below it.

"They look so cute" Candice couldn't help but to say that, she always thought that if her best-friend was going to date someone, it would have to be a guy like Jeff; except of course when it came to crazy stuff.

"Yes they do" Randy said smiling to himself; after all he knew the feelings they had for each other. "So still thinking about the note?"

"I uh-h" Randy caught her off guard. Candice didn't see that question coming, so of course she couldn't lie, even if she tried Randy would know it's a lie. "Yes"

Randy smiled "Don't worry about that. It's probably just a stupid joke someone made. Trying to scare whoever was stupid enough to put their hand on that hole" Randy let out a laugh, obviously joking about the 'stupid' part.

Candice rolled her eyes and gave him a slap on his arm "Not funny" she stated but then seeing how Randy was whining in pain because of the slap, she started laughing.

"Guy's the sun is rising" Both Candice and Randy stopped laughing and they immediately turned around to see Jeff standing right behind them while Maria was still walking towards them. "Let's get moving, we really need to take Layla and Ashley to a hospital... possibly Matt too"

With that said both Candice and Randy stood up, and the four of them made their way back to the cabin to wake up the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Review? Please? =D

MLB 3


	3. The visit to the hospital

Okay so another chapter!!

Thanks for all the review, and for all the people that read the last 2 chapters!!

I decided to post this, cuz, since I pretty much know that NOC will suck today... Im going to be all pissed so I wont update, so better do it before NOC

Enjoy this one!

_Chapter 3: The visit to the hospital_

Maria was standing on a balcony looking straight out into the sky, she didn't know how she found this balcony, I guess walking around a hospital could one way or another lead you to a balcony.

After they got everyone to wake up in the cabin they were spending the night on, it didn't take too long for Adam to find the road. They were lucky enough to see a truck pass by; the truck was able to take everyone to the nearest hospital. Layla and Ashley were taken to the emergency room; Matt on the other hand was only given some pills to make him feel better. Eve had sworn she would never let him drink this much until the day she dies. The rest of the group just had a small check up.

Right now some police officers were asking Candice, Matt, Jeff and Randy some questions; after all it's not every day a 'group' of people come to a hospital all dirty and with two members of the 'group' needing medical attention immediately and one so drunk he is half unconscious. Maria was supposed to be with them, getting asked all those unnecessary questions. She told the police she wanted to go to the washroom and if possible to get something to eat, and of course with Maria's sweet face the police allowed it.

So there she was looking into the sky on a balcony. She was shivering; it was very cold; too cold actually, being September. Maria had no jacket on, she was wearing her 'Skate for Cancer' T-shirt, and below that a long sleeve black shirt. The wind blew strongly again, which made Maria feel goose bumps all over her body, and to make matters worse she was still thinking about _it._ No matter how much she didn't want to, the only thing on her mind was that note. Maria wasn't the type to be scared for something like this, but _this_ was different...

A couple more minutes passed, the wind was blowing hard right now and the sun was out but half covered by the clouds. Maria cleared her throat; she was getting sick now at least that's what she thought. Clearing her throat once again she took a look around, she saw some trees, by the look of it they weren't as far away from the forest. She saw a couple of building, there was a dollar store right next to McDonalds, and not too far she saw a little store that said 'Town Hilldown Souvenir Store'.

_Yeah what will they sell there, dolls with freaky notes on them?_ Maria thought, giving out a sigh she decided to head back to where the group was, but she stopped once she noticed a man coming out from that souvenir store. He was wearing a black hoodie, being far away Maria couldn't see his face, well that was until he lifted his head and looked right towards her. He was staring at her, it was like nothing but Maria existed around him, and this of course freaked out Maria, she was miles away from him, but yet how did he see her?

"Hey you" Maria's heart started beating fast, she quickly turned around fearing for the worst but instead she saw a security guard standing behind her "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I just wanted some fresh air" Maria's heart slowed down, _only a security guard _she thought.

"Okay young lady, better get inside" The security guard said, and with that he was gone.

Maria then turned around to look at 'that man' again but was surprised to see no one standing there. She shook the thoughts away and left the balcony.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"I told you, he just had a couple of beers" Randy sounded frustrated, well who wouldn't be after repeating the same answer over and over again?

"How many?" The police officer asked.

"Okay can you tell me what's the crime? It's not like Matt was driving" Jeff was just as frustrated as Randy.

"Well if I'm not mistaking one of your friends has a huge cut on her leg and the other one could-"

"Please tell me you're not thinking Matt is responsible for this?" Jeff snapped.

"Well then how did-"

"Ashley fell on a lake she was playing around the edge and then she tripped, it was a simple accident" Said Randy, for the third time already. Candice nodded her head in agreement; they weren't lying.

"Okay but then how did your other friend cut her leg?" The shortest and yet toughest security guard questioned.

"Look, this is ridiculous! My brother did not push Ashley into the lake and he did not cut Layla!" Jeff was now standing up, he looked rather mad.

"Mr. Hardy calm down." One of the police officers said.

"This is pathetic" Candice finally spoke. "Look officers, if Matt did the things you accusing him of doing, then why don't we just wait for Ashley and Layla to wake up and sue him? We all did nothing wrong, we are tired and worried for our friends so if you don't mind I'm done with these stupid questions."

And with that Candice stood up and left the room quickly followed by Randy Jeff and Matt. Matt was feeling better thanks to the pills he was given but he still needed some help from Jeff to walk. They walked through an empty hall before reaching the rest of the group.

"So...?" Maryse asked as soon as they reached the group.

"They think Matt is responsible for Layla's leg." Candice said still not believing how stupid police officers could be.

"Wow..." Mike said looking at Matt "How are you feeling?"

"Better, can't believe I drank so much" Matt said shaking his head, probably a headache.

"Where is Maria?" Maryse asked looking around noticing how the redhead was missing.

"I thought she was with you" Jeff now worried started looking around. No sign of Maria.

"I think I heard her say something about food... I would call her but I think I left my cell phone at that cabin." Candice sighed now remembering dropping her cell phone on the cabin and not picking it up because she was still focused on the hole. "Great, I lost my cell phone... again"

"No you didn't, you know where it is" Randy spoke getting everyone's attention.

"You are not serious? You will go back to that place... for a cell phone?!" Mike asked the question everyone felt like asking.

"Come on guys, it's a cabin not a haunted house." Randy said shaking his head. "Just because Candice found a doll that looked like it belonged to Emily Rose, and because there was a freaky note on it, doesn't mean that cabin is haunted or something"

"Okay, it's a cell phone let's not get into a fight because of that" Candice said now realising the intense in the group was growing. "Where are Adam, Ted and Eve anyways?" Candice asked looking around for any sign of them.

"They are waiting for some updates on Ashley and Layla, outside the emergency room." Maryse said now getting up from her seat. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry" she sighed. "Do you guys have money?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Maria walked through a long hallway, she was thinking of all the latest events that happened. She was in complete thought and of course clueless of where she was going and of who she was about to bump into.

"Ay!"

That was all she heard before collapsing on the floor, she closed her eyes while she tried to suck up the pain, and then once she opened them again she saw a hand right in front of her face, by the looks of it; the hand belonged to a guy. Maria took the hand, and while he helped her get up she couldn't fail to notice the man had coffee all over his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, I was-wasn't-" Maria stopped once she gave notice to the crystal blue eyes staring right at her. "Uh-h" She tried to continue, she kind of felt a little intimidated. But... why?

"Don't worry about it" The mysterious guy in front of her said giving her a smile.

"I uh-h" She started but then came to notice of one thing... he was still holding her hand. With that she looked down, apparently the stranger hadn't notice this, Maria gestured to the hands and with that he quickly let go of her hand, and once again he gave her a smile.

"Sorry" He smirked, making Maria blush.

The awkwardness was starting to grow, and there was only one way to end it.

"I better go" Said the stranger giving her once again a smile and with that he walked away, in a matter of seconds he completely disappeared from her sight.

_Cute, he is so... cute._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Reaview?

Please?

=3

=)

MLB


	4. The Bill

_Okay another chapter!! woohoo this one is kinda short.. next one will be longer!_

_Thanks for all the reviews!!! R&R!!!_

_-Amazingperson#2_

_Chapter 4: The Bill_

"She is okay, the cut was deep... but she is fine" The doctor explained to Adam as he just simply nodded.

"How about Ashley?"

"The other girl?" The doctor questioned and as an answer Adam nodded "She is fine, all though she has a strong fever, with the medication we are giving her, she will be fine in no time"

"Thank you" Adam smiled before walking away.

"So how are they?" Eve stood up from her seat along with Ted. "They are okay right?" Eve as always worried.

Adam noticing that, hugged Eve and then smiled, this made Eve calm down a little. "Yes they are fine, no need to worry." He sighed.

"So then what are you worrying about?" Ted asked, obviously noticing something was wrong.

"The bill" that simple answer was the start of a huge problem.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are we going to do?" Mickie asked running her hand through her hair.

"We get out of one problem, and we enter another one" Eve said walking towards Matt who was sitting down –he was the only one that could.

Everyone was worried, somewhere deep inside they knew about this problem, but with all the other stuff in their minds, who could remember about the money? Hospitals did cost, and sooner or later they would have to pay.

"So none of us have any money?" Randy asked taking a look around, and all he got different gestures of the answer 'no'. "Maybe Ashley or Layla..." He trailed of, if Ashley had any money it would probably be 'swimming' on the lake, and as for Layla, she is not the type to carry money to a camping trip.

"What about Maria?" Chris asked getting everyone's attention. The all had one questioned on their mind right now...

_Where is Maria?_

Before anyone could actually ask the questioned they all got their attention on a nurse that had just made awareness of her presence by clearing her throat.

"I'm here to see who will be the one paying for the treatment we gave to the patients, Ashley Massaro, Layla El, and Matt Hardy"

No one knew what to say. The truth? Or a lie?

"Uh" Randy was the one to speak "We are still discussing this" Randy said fixing his shirt, Randy Orton was nervous.

"Oh" The nurse spoke. "Well... when you figure it out, just look for me" She then smiled, she handed Randy a paper before turning around and walking away.

"What's that?" Mickie asked taking notice of the paper that was just given to Randy.

"The bill..." He said. "Six thousand dollars"

The room went silent. There was nothing to say, everyone was busy thinking of how they would get out of this problem. The amount of money needed wasn't big, the only problem was that the money wasn't anywhere near them. Every cent they had was over at the hotel they were staying at, the one that was miles away from this hospital. A few of them thought about selling some of their stuff, like Mickie's engagement ring; if they sold that, they could pay for the treatments and maybe everyone could get a new outfit... after all everyone looked like shit right now. Some thought of going back to the hotel, but how would they get there? They still have their cars, but they are somewhere in the woods, and the reason of why they are there is simply because they all ran out of gas... strange.

"What's going on?"

The voice of the red-head got everyone to snap out of their thinking zone. Maria had been standing there for a while but since everyone was lost in thought no one came aware of her presence.

"Maria! Where have you been?" Candice asked getting off her seat and soon enough she was standing right next to Maria.

"I went for a walk, to clear my head... but why are you all so quiet?" She asked taking a look around, seeing everyone's face full of worry. That only got her worried "Don't tell me Layla or Ashley-"

Obviously misunderstanding everything Jeff stopped her from talking anymore. "Don't worry, they are fine" He assured this giving her a smile.

"Can I go see them?" She asked once again looking around, seeing everyone still had their worried face.

"First thing is first. Do you have any money?" Jeff asked and of course even though Maria didn't know... everyone was depending on her.

"No... I don't but why-" Maria paused, finally noticing what the problem was "Oh" She mouthed before looking away "Sorry"

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault" Maryse giggled, and after that everyone went back to being silent...

...Ten minutes later...

"Guys... I think I have an idea"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thats it sorry its short... next one will be better promise!!!

Review?

Please?

=D

AP#2


	5. Everything was an accident right?

_Okay so since last chapter was short... here is the next one! Enjoy and thank you to all the people that read and reviewd last chapter!!_

_enjoy this one!_

__-_-_-_-__

_Chapter 5: Everything was an accident... right?_

"How is everyone?" Ashley asked finally waking up from her long sleep.

"We are all fine" Adam assured her.

"So I heard about the 'bill' problem... how's that working out?" Ashley was now playing with Adam's hair. It was something she enjoyed doing.

"Well Mickie and Chris called a cab, it's going to cost a lot but they should be at the hotel right now... they will get the money and of course they are renting a van" Adam Chuckled.

"Oh, that's right! Our cars are still in the middle of the woods... I just can't believe we all ran out of gas like that" Ashley shivered remembering the events that happened, and of course this also reminded her of how she fell in the lake.

"_This is stupid!" Candice yelled kicking the wheels of her Ferrari._

"_So we are all out of gas?" Maryse asked not believing this at all._

"_Yes... weirdly all four of the cars just ran out of gas" Maria said looking at Randy, Matt and Jeff "If this is a stupid prank, you guys better stop!"_

"_Calm down Maria" Jeff said laughing he was obviously drunk. "How about instead of walking around in circles, you come over here and we have a little fun... you know make out"_

"_Jeff you are never going to get laid like this" Mike said holding a beer on one __hand while his other hand was around Maryse's waist._

"_You guys are pigs!" Ashley commented while rolling her eyes "Pretty view" She said while walking towards Randy, he was looking at a lake._

"_Yeah, we should come tomorrow morning and go for a swim, what do you think?" Randy was standing on the top of a small cliff. He gave Ashley a hand to get up "Be careful" He told her._

_But been Ashley she didn't listen. She was very close to the edge, and as she failed to notice a rock, she stepped on it making her loose her balance. _

"I am so stupid!" Ashley laughed "Even Randy told me to be careful!"

"You are not stupid... you just weren't thinking" Adam chuckled.

"Ha, ha, you are just so funny" She said sarcastically.

"Well maybe that's why you love me" He led out a laugh, making Ashley blush.

"It's not fair! You were not suppose to read my diary!" Ashley whined slapping Adam on the shoulder.

"Hey I thought it was cute... especially the part that said '_Even though I am so mean to him, and I pretty much act like a bitch around him, I love Adam with all my heart'_ that was my favourite part" Adam laughed.

"UGH! You are such a jerk! You memorized it!" Ashley whined "I hate you" She said, and with that Adam gave her a look "Okay... I don't hate you" She blushed once Adam started laughing again.

Ashley didn't mind Adam knowing her feelings, and of course it got on her nerves sometimes how he would bother her. But the thing Ashley really didn't like was that since the day Adam found out about her feelings, he hadn't said anything about his. Ashley didn't know if Adam loved her, or even if he actually liked her. It was killing her inside not knowing how he felt, but she wasn't going to ask, she was going to wait patiently until he told her. It wouldn't take him forever... right?

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks Ted" Layla voice was soft. She had just woken up. She was still tired, but who could blame her with all the medication she had.

"For what?" Ted asked. He was leaning against a wall. He was right in front of Layla.

"For everything" She giggled "I should thank the group later too" She sighed looking at her leg, it had a huge cast and she picked the color red after all it was her favourite.

"Does it hurt?" Ted asked gesturing towards her leg.

"Not right now, but when I got the cut, hell yeah it did!"

"_We don't have any extra clothing... Ash sorry" Maryse said getting of her car, apparently no one is smart enough to bring extra clothing to a camping trip... well sort of a camping trip._

"_Okay so what now?" Mickie asked the group "We are stuck here! Neither of the cars have gas... and I don't know about you guys but I'm kind off freaked out" _

"_Mickie is right! This is scary... what are we going to do?" Layla was sitting on her car; a Ferrari 360 spider, right next to her was Ashley covered with Ted, Adam and Randy's jacket. _

"_No idea..." Ted said playing with grass, he was sitting on the ground, completely clueless of what to do next _

"So what are we going to do about the cars?" Layla asked looking at Ted with an 'I'm not going back there' look.

"Will get someone to get them, don't worry"

"Ted something is bothering me..."

"_By the way, where are Jeff and Maria?" Ted asked looking around noticing they were missing._

"_They went to look around... they should be back any second now." Chris explained soon enough noticing Jeff and Maria walking back towards them "and here they are"_

"_Hell to the no Jeff!" Maria yelled finally reaching her car._

"_Come on" Jeff whined, "Don't be such a chicken" Jeff was walking towards Maria's car, but once he got there Maria went in the passenger seat and slammed the door at his face and then she rolled down the window._

"_I'm not a chicken, I just simply refuse going in there" Maria yelled._

"_Wow, what's going on here?" Randy asked, laughing at the fact that every time Maria and Jeff 'argued' they would always look like a married couple._

"_Maria doesn't want to go in the cabin we just found" Jeff simply answered trying to open the passenger door._

"_It looks scary!" She protested._

"_Cabin?" Eve asked not believing there would be a cabin anywhere by, her parent owned some of the territory and as far as she was concerned there was only one cabin around... and that was on the other side of the lake. "Are you sure?"_

"_Well we should go there... how far is it?" _

"What wrong? You can tell me anything" Ted asked now sitting right next to Layla.

"Well you see my leg... I don't think it was an accident" Layla was looking away, she didn't want to worry Ted, but with her words she obviously did.

"What do you mean?"

"_This place looks freaky; I'm not going in there." Eve said backing away from the cabin holding Matt who was completely drunk. _

"_Oh come on don't be a chicken" Jeff said getting closer to the cabin._

_Candice was already by the door next to Randy. While everyone else just stood there watching. Maria was a little far from everyone she was at back obviously terrified by the cabin, let's just say it wasn't so inviting. Without thinking anymore Randy and Candice pushed the door open._

"_Freaky" Randy laughed. "It's almost empty, come on lets go in" Candice was the first one to go in fallowed by Randy and soon Mike and Maryse entered, it wasn't long until everyone else was in. Well everyone except for Layla Jeff and Maria. _

_Maria was still standing far away from the cabin, Layla also joined her, she seemed really scared to. Jeff took a look at the cabin and then at the girls. He sighed and soon started walking towards them._

"_Come on, It will be fine" He smiled "I promise if some crazy killer comes out I will protect you" He let out a laugh and so did Layla._

"_That's not funny!" Maria hissed._

"_Layla, you going in?" Jeff asked ignoring Maria for a second._

"_Sure" She said, starting to walk towards the cabin, of course she was taking her time._

"_Come on Ria, they are waiting for us" Jeff whispered into Maria's ear, obviously knowing that this would turn her on a little. He then took a hold of her hand __and together they started walking towards the cabin. For some reason having Jeff hold her hand made her feel so safe._

"_Layla hurry you need to see this!" Candice yelled pulling Layla's hand. _

_Layla was going up the stairs to get to the cabin... and that's when it happened. One of the stairs broke in half making Layla's leg fall in between. _

_Candice stood there frozen, Jeff and Maria started running towards her and everyone else appeared on the door asking the same question, what happened? They all heard her, they all felt her scream. Her life depended on that scream, so much pain, so much fear. Her leg stuck there with the blood running down, nobody knew what to do._

"I don't get it... what do you mean by a force?" Ted asked after remembering the events from that night. He saw it... well he heard it. This was of course an accident... you can call it bad luck. _The stairs broke... of course it's an accident._

"Ted, I'm telling you it wasn't an accident." Layla tried to explain.

"Okay, so are you intending that Candice did this to you? I mean she was the only one there-" Ted was soon interrupted by Layla who was a little frustrated.

"Ted, Listen, when the stair broke, I could have moved my leg..." Layla tried to explain.

"Then why didn't you?" Ted asked.

"I told you a felt a force, something under their literally pulled my leg down" Layla said with a low voice, she was scared and worried, and this obviously worried Ted.

"So you are saying" Ted started whispering "something... or someone was under that cabin" He finished hissing.

"Possibly"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thats it for this chapter!!!

Review?

Please?

=D

-AmazingPerson#2


	6. Nightmare

_Okay chapter 6, sorry for the long wait. Computer got messed up. Okay CJ your lucky couse this chapter does not have the little 'part'_

_but next one wil =D_

_Anyways... Enjoy And thanks to all of those who reviewd and of course all of those who read._

_Enjoy this one... and next one will be out soon._

_Chapter 6: Nightmare_

"What?" Mike's outburst got everyone's attention. He had been talking to Chris for a while. Ashley had already been released, Layla was still hospitalized and Ted was keeping her company. Everyone else was waiting patiently for Chris and Mickie at a waiting room.

"You are joking right?" Everyone's eyes were on Mike, he was trying not to keep eye contact with anyone... specially Randy.

"What's wrong?" Jeff was sitting on one of the chair in the waiting room looking at Mike who he was obviously directing the question to, but all the youngest Hardy got as an answer was Mike walking away.

"Something's wrong." Maryse assured the group as she stood up from her seat ready to follow Mike, but was stopped by a nurse who was now standing in front of her.

"Please, take your seat" She spoke kindly and... scared?

Maryse didn't question the nurse, of course she was still worried about Mike, but she quietly took her seat right next to Matt.

"Is there a problem?" Randy managed to ask, he was standing up and now walking towards the nurse, and as he took every step towards her he started to notice something sparkling on her cheek. She was crying, but why? "Are you crying?"

That question could never be answered... at least not by the nurse. Her body was falling slowing to the ground. Randy couldn't move, if he was thinking right he would have probably stepped forward to catch her, but he couldn't, not after what he saw. What was worse? Seeing her face, the blood or the knife that was stabbed right into her heart?

"AHHH!" Maryse's scream brought everyone back to reality.

Randy backed away from the now dead body of the nurse as both Maryse and Eve were on Matt's arms hiding their faces. Jeff stood shocked breathing heavily. Candice and Maria were backing away, ready to turn around and run away. Ashley was paralyzed right next to Adam, they were trying to breathe but of course it was hard after seeing the latest events.

"Let's-le-let's ge-get-t ou-t of here" Maria managed to say, it sounded like a whisper.

Without hearing anyone's answer Maria turned around ready to run, she took five steps, and that's when she crashed into a cold solid body making her collapse on the floor. Everyone turned around looking at a terrified Maria on the floor backing away from what seemed to be a giant. He was wearing black pants, and a black hoddie, covering hisface. But one thing the hoddie wasn't covering... was the bloody dagger he was holding.

_No... I can't... no!_ "I-I don't want to die!!" Maria yelled backing away. But of course the body in front of her did not care. He lifted his hand holding the dagger...

"MARIA!" Jeff managed to yell, but his feet were not moving, he was staring at how slowly the dagger was moving close to Maria... but then he was surprised to see it stop.

Maria couldn't breathe... her tears running down her check and blood all over her. _Am I dead?_ She asked herself, she was staring blankly at the solid body in front of her and that's when she came to notice that the blood all over her... didn't belong to her. A dagger was coming out of his head. No words could describe the fear Maria or everyone there were feeling.

The dagger that was in the man's head was pulled out, and in a blink of an eye, the body had collapsed onto the floor. Now everyone's eyes were on the person holding the dagger.

"Y-you" Maria mouthed as she felt someone behind her lifting her up.

"Get behind me" Jeff was now standing in front of Maria in a defensive way. "Who are you?" Jeff asked.

Everyone was still frozen in the same position they were as before, they were all looking at the stranger in front of them who had just saved Maria's life, waiting for the answer to Jeff's question. They all had fear in their eyes, half of them were breathing heavily.

"Who the Fuck are you?" Jeff said quickly bending down and picking up the dagger that was supposed to go through Maria's heart.

"Jeff?" Maria whispered.

"I said. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Jeff was now pointing the dagger towards the guy. No one had ever seen Jeff like this... he was scared.

_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

That scream made everyone jump; they took a look around the place trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Layla" Maryse whispered. This caused the guy who had just saved Maria's life to run. He went into Layla's room leaving everyone in shock. They stood there looking not taking one single step. And that's when they saw it, another man also wearing a black hoddie covering his face. He was bleeding... no he was missing a hand.

"Holyfuck!" Ashley yelled without thinking, causing the man to pay attention to her. Yes he was missing a hand, but the other hand was still there holding a pocket knife.

Before anyone could run or do anything what so ever, the man was now running towards Ashley.

_Run Ashley, Run! _No matter how many times her head would scream that, Ashley's feet would not move. The man was now in front of her, bleeding of course because of his missing hand. He took a look at Ashley and lifted his hand holding the pocket knife.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay thats it... I know kinda short. Anyways ill have chapter 7 out in 2 days!

It has my fave part there =D

anyways

Review?

Please?


	7. I killed someone, so did you boyfriend

_This is it CJ, this is the part. Lol you hate me I know.... anyways enjoy_

_Thanks for the reviews!!! and thanks to the people that read!! I love you all_

_Enjoy!!_

_-Amazing person #2_

_Chapter 7: I killed someone, so did you boyfriend._

"Layla, please… tell me what happened" Maryse spoke once again.

"Did you see who did this?" Mike asked.

_The smell of some dead fish made her sick in the stomach she opened her eyes to a dark room, she took a look around, there was no one there. She set on her bed, sighed and stepped on the floor. She felt some liquid on the floor, looking down she managed to notice some substance probably water she thought to herself. But then she noticed something… the substance led to the window she rubbed her eyes and started walking to the window. _

_Her eyes widened her heart started beating faster she felt every heart beat she felt ever tear she felt every sense of fear. And with that she screamed._

_Laying in front of her was Ted Dibiase he was covered in blood... His blood. His body was cut in half. He was missing an eye. His chest was cut open and his heart was popping out. His right foot was cut into four pieces. His left leg was okay… well there was some writing it said 'Mistake'. There was no question in this Ted Dibiase was dead._

"I just… I" That's all Layla managed to say before collapsing into the floor crying.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"No" Candice whispered "No!" She said "NO!!" She yelled standing up and running towards the police car.

"Candice!" Randy stood up and fallowed, Candice was fast… but not that fast. Running after her he managed to catch up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down please"

"NOO!!!" She cried trying to break the hug. "They cant" she said trying to once again break the hug.

"Candice" Randy whispered into her ear, making her stop. With that Candice lifted her head up and looked into his deep blue eyes. Randy saw the tears in her eyes. He saw the pain, seeing Candice like this made Randy's heart crash into pieces. Yes he was the tough and careless type of guy. But not with Candice he cared about her.

"Randy… he cant…" Her voice cracked she broke down crying again, just like she had been for the last eight hours.

The only thing Randy could do right now was listen to Candice cry. He would try to stop her… but it would be impossible.

Nothing could stop Candice from crying… well bringing her friend back to life could.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Repeat the events please" A police officer asked, putting his attention completely on Jeff.

"He was running towards Ashley… I couldn't let her die… I-I took the dagger" Jeff stopped, this wasn't easy for him. He felt sick with himself. _I killed someone _those were the only words running through his mind.

"Go on…" Another police officer spoke.

"I had to… I took the dagger and I went for his head"

*~*~*~*~*~*

The wind blew strongly making some leafs from the trees to fall. At Hilldown town's central park, Maria was sitting under a tree next to the person who had saved her life earlier.

"Here" Her life saver said as he handed Maria a cup of coffee.

"Thank you" She responded, and those were the two last words said before the silence overcame them.

"_ASHLEY" Adam spoke "Ashley are you okay?"_

"_What-t Happ-happened?" Ashley asked taking a look at the man who had just tried to kill her laying on the floor covered with blood. "Jeff… you…"_

"_AHHHHHHH"_

_Ashley's words were interrupted hearing Layla's scream again. This time Randy Matt Jeff and Adam ran to the room. Ashley, Maria, Candice, Maryse and Eve just stood there. They were frightened, they couldn't move they couldn't _

_talk… they simply stood there._

"_HOLYFUCK"_

"_Who did this!?" They heared Randy Yell_

"_I-I don't know" Layla's terrefied voice was also heard "I woke up…. And he was just"_

"_Mother fucker" They heared Jeff yell, and soon after they heard a bang, like if he had pushed someone into a wall. "Did you do this?"_

"_No! Jeff… he is the one that saved me"_

"_Calm down… I'm not your enemy"_

"_Then start explaining who the Fuck you are"_

_There was a moment of silence._

"_Call the cops"_

"Are you okay?" His worried voice broke the silence.

"What's your name?" Maria asked deciding to ignore his question.

"Cody, Cody Rhodes" He answered and then smiled at the fact that he didn't know her name either "Yours?"

"Maria Kanellis" Maria sighed. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" Cody asked taken back by the question.

"I bump into you before thinking your some random kid" She let out a sighed again "But then later on I see you again just that this time you save my life by killing a man with a dagger."

"You still haven't thanked me for that" Cody's attempt to joke around was not a success this was no time for joking.

"You think this is a joke?" Maria asked in disbelief. "You killed a man, yet the police didn't give a shit… And then Jeff he also" Maria stopped noticing how she still couldn't believe Jeff had killed someone.

"The men me and your boyfriend killed…" Cody paused. "Let's just say these people are meant to die. The police is after them… That's why they don't care a shit about them" Cody laughed. "I'm sure they are really happy they died, so don't worry your boyfriend wont be going to prison"

"Yes but" Maria tried to question Cody about this situation.

"Look, forget about this for a second… think about your friends." Cody stood up. "They are all upset about your friend's death… not to mention your boyfriend most be feeling horrible after he murdered someone" And with that said Cody left leaving a thinking Maria.

"He is not my boyfriend" She muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where are you taking him?" Mickie asked holding Chris' hand. They were talking to a police officer.

"To a lab. We need to inspect his body" With that said the police officer had left.

"Chris… I'm scared."

"Don't worry" Chris said kissing her forehead.

"_Mike I saw police cars out there… what's going on?" Chris asked as soon as he saw Mike, he had been looking for him since he got to the hospital._

"_Someone is in there… They asked us to evacuate…" He sighed "Maryse… she is still in there" Mike whispered as he tried to control his tears._

"_How about everyone else?" Mickie asked walking towards them._

"_They are also in there"_

"_Excuse me" Chris was now walking towards a police officer "What's going on here?"_

"_Please calm down everything will be okay" _

"_No everything wont be okay! My friends are in there! I need to know what's going on" Chris was now yelling causing almost everyone there to have their attention on him._

"_Look sir" _

"_I'll handle this" A mysterious voice was heard "My name is Jillian" She said shaking hands with Chris "I'll explain everything"_

"One week from now meet me at Hilldown park" Jillian said leaving the engaged couple in complete thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"How are you feeling?" The red head asked approaching the youngest Hardy.

"Horrible" He answered not even looking at Maria. "You? Where have you been?"

"I was at the park with Cody" Jeff gave Maria a confused look "The guy who saved my life… his name is Cody, I bumped into him before… He"

"The police took Ted right?" Jeff asked interrupting Maria, Jeff obviously wasn't in the mood to talk about Cody.

"Yeah…" The read head simply answered.

"What about the other people…" Jeff shook his head, _I killed someone…_

"I don't know" With those words said, they went into complete silence.

This silence was odd. Maria and Jeff always had something to talk about… but now it just seemed awkward and weird.

"There you are" The Latinas voice was heard from a couple of meters away. "We have to go back to the hotel"

Jeff stood up and started walking a little but then he stopped to notice Maria wasn't fallowing him "Aren't you coming?"

"Uh… I have to look for Cody…" Said Maria almost as a whisper.

"Why?" Jeff asked coldly.

"I have my reason" And with that Maria stood up and went the other way leaving a confused and angry Hardy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you told them to meet you there?" Cody asked the blonde.

"Yup, your coming too right?" Jillian answered while serving her cup of coffee, they were at the hospitals snack bar.

"What are you going to tell them?" He asked ignoring the previous question.

"Everything" She simply answered taking notice of a particular red head walking towards them. "Your girl is here" She mumbled.

"Huh?" A confused Cody asked, and soon enough he also took notice of the red head "She aint my girl" He hissed back.

"I have to talk to you" Maria said approaching Cody.

"About?" He asked coldly.

"You need to explain a lot of things" Maria hissed putting her hands on her waist.

"Wait until next week" Jillian spoke getting Maria's attention. And before Maria could ask anything Jillian was gone.

"Here" Cody said handing her a card "Call me" He said giving her a wink, he turned around and left.

He left a red head reading his card over and over again while blushing.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thatsss it

Next one will be out soon

Review?

Please?

=D

-AP#2


	8. Ten years

_A.N: OKAY!! sorry for the long wait... I just... GAH! I dont have an excuse! Anywayss... Thanks for all the reviews!!! ENJOY this chapter!_

_You guys are amazing_

_*******_

_Chapter 8: Ten years_

"There is something you guys should know" Chris spoke while making a turn to the hotel's parking lot. He was driving van number one. On the passenger seat was Mickie, and behind them were Randy, Candice, Layla, Maryse and Mike.

"Is it important?" Randy asked concerned, whatever Chris had to say could effect Candice even more and he didn't want that.

"Its about the cars we left in the woods" Chris informed.

"True, did you call someone to pick them up?" Maryse asked concerned about her car, and how her parents would freak out if she told them she 'lost' it.

"We didn't call anyone" Chris spoke coldly "We didn't have to" He added getting everyone confused.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked. Her eyes were red just as Candice, they have been crying all day.

"When we came back to the hotel" Mickie spoke while Chris parked in the corner of the parking lot. "The cars where all ready here" She said taking her seatbelt off.

"What?" Randy asked confused.

"That's what Chris told me in the phone, Chris you really need to explain this" Mike opened the door and got off first and soon enough helped Maryse get out. They took a look around the parking lot until they spotted their cars, parked in the same place they were parked at before they went 'camping'.

"What the hell?" Maryse's mouth wide open not believing what she was seeing. The cars they had left in the woods, without gas and extremely muddy and dirty where now there parked in front of her as if they had just bought them.

"Me and Mickie came back and we saw the cars here. We asked the security guards and they said the cars where here the whole night" Chris explained as he helped Layla out the car.

"But… How?" Mike asking the question everyone had in their mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Since Jeff had to sign some papers with the police and of course get his one hour lecture the second van left twenty minutes later. Jeff was driving and he was still on the high way. It was quiet, the radio was on, softly playing music from the 80's. Maria was on the passenger seat, Ashley behind her next to Adam and Matt and Eve where behind them.

Adam would casually ask Ashley how she was doing every couple of minutes. While Eve just rested her head on Matt shoulders still tearing up once in a while because of the latest events.

Jeff's attention was on the road… well so it seemed. His was actually just in deep thought. His mind kept on repeating all the events since the night in the cabin. Nothing _'clicked' _everything was just weird. The cars just running out of gas, the accident both Ashley and Layla had, the doll and note Candice found, the 'attack' in the hospital, the deaths, the guy who _saved_ them.

Maria on the other hand wasn't thinking of _all_ those events, she just had one in mind. The card _he_ gave her was still on her hands, she was still looking at it, with the one question on her mind, _should I call?_

*~*~*~*~*~*

"The note isn't here" Jillian said putting the doll back into the whole "They probably took it" She sighed taking a seat next to Cody.

"So we are not the only ones anymore" Cody let out a heavy sighed "it's now the sixteen of us"

"Do you think they will make it?" Jillian asked with tears on her eyes remembering all her friends who hadn't _'made it'. _

"Some of them might" He answered truly "What I'm worried about… is if _we_ will make it" Cody was sure he would, after all it had been ten years he had survived this, but as for Jillian, every time _it_ came back she would lose confidence on herself, and little by little Cody feared she would just give up.

"We survived for ten years Cody" She said resting her head on his shoulder "and now that we finally know there is a way out… we can't give up" Jillian was now crying, remembering every second of these ten years that had past, just made her tear up. "We have to end this"

"We will"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jeff and the others arrived at the hotel nearly thirty minutes ago. When they got there Randy and Mike took the time to explain about the cars and of course nobody could believe this was actually happening.

After a long argument the group had decided it would be for the best going back home, no one could stand being in this town any longer. Of course they had decided to leave in a week from now, after all they were all still looking forward to their meeting with Jillian and Cody.

Hours had passed taking a peek at her watch, it was four am. Maria had been laying down on her bed for hours and yet she couldn't fall a sleep. There was too much on her mind to even consider sleeping.

"Can't sleep" Apparently Maria wasn't the only one awake. She hear Candice's cracking voice clearly she was still crying.

"No" Maria answered getting of her bed and then looking for her jacket. "I'm going for a walk"

"Ill come with you" Candice said getting of her bed but she stopped moving as she heard a noise.

Maria and her looked around to see if they could find the place from where that noise was coming from.

They heard it again, this time it was clear. Footsteps, loud footsteps. They heard them for a couple of minutes and then it stopped… but now there was a new sound. The door, someone was trying to open the door. Both Candice and Maria had a feeling that they wouldn't like that someone.

*~*~*~*~*~*

REVIEW?

PLEASE?

=D?


	9. Can't Sleep

_AN: Okay first, thanks for all the reviews!!! you guys are awsome!...second... sorry for the late update, with the whole Jeff leaving thingy Im just so depressed, anyways Ill try to post next chapter soon... enjoy =D_

_being int he mood im in right now, I would so add Cm punk to the story just to kill him =D_

_anyways enjoy_

_R&R_

_*~*~*~*~*_

_Chapter 9: Can't Sleep_

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk" Cody answered, he was now heading for the door when once again Jillian's voice stopped him.

"It's four in the morning Cody, its too dangerous" She sighed "I'm not letting you go" Jillian was now standing up and walking towards Cody, she was dead serious, she wasn't going to let him leave at this time.

Letting out a sighed Cody assured her he would stay. He set back down on the couch and of course Jillian joined him. They weren't tired even after all the events that happened. They set there quietly for a moment listening to the wind blowing, and watching outside the window on how slowly the sun would rise.

An hour passed and they were still there, sitting, hearing, watching in silence. It didn't feel awkward, it was just one of those moments all you want to do is think.

"The doll" Jillian spoke braking the silence "It's glowing"

"It's time" Cody said standing up "Let's go"

*~*~*~*~*

"I said I was sorry" Candice spat, for the twentieth time.

"How about you try feeling sorry, not just saying it" Randy hissed back, he was holding the ice of pack Candice had given him.

"It's your fault" Candice said rolling her eyes "You should try knocking next time" and that's all she said before walking into the washroom leaving a tired and hurt Randy behind.

"All I wanted to do is check on you girls, how was I suppose to know you where going to attack me with a broom once I got in" Randy clearly talking to himself, he was still feeling the pain of that broom. His right cheek was red, who knew Candice had so much strength.

Maria had left for the walk she wanted to take. While Candice had to stay and take care of the Randy she almost knocked down.

"What are you doing up so early anyways" Candice spoke coming out of the washroom.

"I couldn't sleep" He answered "Jeff is up to. I asked him if he wanted to come but he refused, he rather stay and look at the wall like an idiot"

Candice and Randy stayed there talking for a while, sharing their thought about different stuff, like the cars. They had checked them and apparently they were all loaded with gas like if it had never ran out. They tried looking for some mud marks or any wet spots from the time Ashley had laid in the car after she had fallen on the lake, but there was nothing. The four cars were in perfect shape.

They also talked about the note. Candice still had it, they read it a couple of times trying to figure out something, but nothing came to mind, it made no sense… nothing did.

*~*~*~*~*

Seeing her car, touching it, turning it on… she still couldn't believe it was here. Last time she saw her car, it was muddy, dirty, not to mention gas less and in the middle of the woods. How did her car get here? Unless someone randomly decided to go in the middle of the woods caring bottles of gas and of course when they saw the cars they decided to return them to their owners instead of just stealing them… Yeah not even in the lamest fairy tale would that ever happen.

After being inside her car for what appeared to be hours thinking of how the hell her car got here, Maria decided to head back to the hotel room.

_I bet Randy is still there _she thought while remembering he almost made her have a heart attack earlier today. Locking the door of her car Maria started walking towards the hotel, it was dark, and yeah sure the sun was coming out, but it was still dark. Walking past a couple of cars Maria stopped to once again turn around and look at her car, still looking at it she started walking backwards and before she knew it she had bumped into a solid body.

Her heart stopped beating for a second, who could possibly be out here this early in the morning? Hesitating Maria slowly turned her head around, she felt a breeze of relieve when she noticed who it was… _Cody._

*~*~*~*~*

Even though their was nothing interesting in that empty wall, Mickie couldn't seem to take her eyes of it. Randy, Candice, Maria and Jeff weren't the only ones awake. Mickie laid on her bed next to her soon to be husband with her eyes wide open, looking straight at the wall in front of her sight.

Mickie was never the one to worry about stuff, she was always thinking positively, always looking at the bright side… like she would always say, no need to worry about stupid stuff. But for once she was worried, and who can blame her… it wasn't stupid stuff after all. She was worried about her friends, worried about their safety. One person she was really worried about was Layla.

She couldn't really walk properly having that huge cast around her leg. She was lonely in the hotel room after all she shared a room with Ted, and well he had _passed away._ What if she need something… what if her leg started hurting again… or what if someone decided that she should pay Ted a visit?

"Micks?" The voice of her fiancé interrupted her thoughts. Turning around she saw him looking at her with worried eyes. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm just… worried" she admitted while cuddling in Chris' arms and closing her eyes. After a couple of minutes she felt Chris slowly sitting up, she opened her eyes to notice him looking around rather confused.

"Do you smell that?" Chris asked while he turned on the lights and made his way to his closet finding a shirt and some pants he got dressed and made his way to the door.

"Smoke?" Mickie asked also getting dressed, soon enough she joined Chris who was standing by the door, and as he slowly opened the door they started seeing the smoke coming in the room. "Fire?" Mickie asked worried.

"Lets get out of here" Chris said as he saw fire from a hotel room not to far away from them, the door was now completely open he started walking to the stair case when Mickie's hand stopped him.

"Wait! Layla" Mickie said she then turned around and started walking towards Layla's room which was located rather closely to the room on fire.

"Ill get her! You need to get out!" Chris said pushing Mickie towards the stair case and before Mickie could stop him, he had ran towards Layla's room. Leaving Mickie no choice but to go down the stairs alone with one simple thought in her mind. _Please be safe._

*~*~*~*~*

Okay thats it, sorry for the late update...

anyways

Review?

Please?

=D


	10. Trust

_Sorry for the long wait!!! _

_Here is another episode... and I hope you guys enjoy it. Since school already started I dont have much time to work on my fanfics. Thanks to all the people that reviewd and of course thanks to all the people that read the last chapter._

_*~*~*~*~*_

_Chapter 10: Trust_

"What are you doing here?"

To say she was confused would be little. She just stood there in shock to see him here at this time, at this place.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked, getting a puzzled look from her.

"Don't I look okay?"

There was a moment of silence between the two. Cody took a look at his and Maria's surroundings before he gave out a relieved sigh.

"Cody!" Jillian's voice was the one to break the silence "There is a fire"

Maria's eyes quickly widened as she turned around to face the hotel she was staying at. In the tenth floor she managed to notice smoke coming out from a window. Without even thinking Maria quickly started running towards the hotel but she was quickly stopped.

"Let me go! My friends are in there" Maria was struggling to get out of the grip Cody had on her hand, but no matter how much she tried he wouldn't let go.

"Ill get them" Maria stopped "Ill get your friends. Just please stay here" She didn't know if she should trust him or not, she wasn't in the mood to think. First Ted died… she didn't want to lose another of her friends.

"Jillian, stay here with her" and that's all he said before running towards the hotel. Before Maria could do the same Jillian took a hold of her hand.

"Trust him."

*~*~*~*~*~*

At first he thought the smoke was probably coming from a room besides them.

_People need to learn how to cook._

As the minutes passed the smoke got ticker. The smell was getting annoying. He didn't think it was serious seeing how the alarms hadn't gone on or anything. It wouldn't hurt to check though.

"Where are you going?" Candice asked as she saw Randy heading towards the door.

He didn't say anything he simply kept walking, once he reached the door he opened it. A wave of smoke entered the room getting Candice to jump up covering her mouth.

"Lets get out of here" Randy spoke as he took Candice's hand. The got out of the room walking past a couple of rooms they noticed that people had already evacuated seeing how the doors where open.

Once they reached the stair case they were surprised to see a certain someone just standing there with her eyes filled with tears.

"Mickie" Candice was the one to give her a hug "We need to get out"

"Wait! Chris and Layla are up there" Mickie spoke as she looked up the stairs, now she could actually see some fire coming out. Tears started running down her cheek.

"Candice, get out of here and take Mickie. Ill go look for Chris and Layla"

"No" They were all caught of guard as they heard someone else speak. "You 3 get out now!"

"Cody?" Candice seemed to be the one to remember his name. He simply nodded and left towards the fire. "Lets go" Candice pulled Randy's hand to make sure he wouldn't go into the fire.

"Should we Trust him?"

Neither Mickie or Candice replied. They just kept going down the stairs. As the finally walked out of the staircase and soon enough out of the hotel they were able to notice that the rest of their friends were already out.

"OMG, Mickie are you okay?" Maria went straight to hug Mickie, seen as how she was the only one crying. Mickie rested her head on the redhead's shoulder as she continued to cry.

"Where is Chris and Layla" The younger Hardy was the one to ask noticing their absence.

"They are still in there… and so it that kid Cody" Randy stated as he noticed Jillian standing not so far from them.

_Cody, don't leave me please. I cant do this by myself._

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

The fire was expanding fast, too fast for Cody's liking.

He was in the apartment searching for either Layla or Chris, but all he could see was fire.

After kicking some fallen pieces of wood to make a path for him, he entered what seemed to be the bedroom. Still nothing.

"Ahhh"

Layla's scream was heard, and with in a second Cody was able to locate her. She was on the floor bleeding, she had some kind off cut on her head, but that wasn't what got his attention… it was the man standing in front of her. Black hoddie, black pants, knife.

_They are here._

"What do you want!?" Layla was screaming with fear "STAY AWAY" she put her hands in front of her to block the man's attack, he was obviously about to move the knife his hand was holding.

"Layla"

Before Cody did anything he was shocked to see Chris run up to the man he jumped on him pushing him down. The knife dropped near Layla while she was still screaming.

Chris was now on top of them man, punching him as hard as he could. Left. Right. Left. Right. His hands now had blood on them, Cody wasn't to sure if it was the man's blood or Chris'.

"Layla, can you walk?" Cody asked helping her up while Chris kept punching the man.

"Yes"

"Get out of here" That's all Cody said.

Layla simply nodded and tried to run as fast as possible away from the fire since she still had her cast, it was hard… but soon enough she was out of sight.

The man was unconscious by this point, his face was covered in blood, just like Chris' hands.

"Chris" Cody spoke approaching Chris. "Lets go"

As Chris stood up he nodded as a response but before neither could move a piece of the ceiling came crashing down next to them blocking the way out.

"Shit" Chris cursed as him and Cody started to look for another exit.

"Over there" Cody spoke gesturing towards a whole made through the wall thanks to the fire. Chris nodded in agreement and they started walking towards the whole. But what they weren't expecting was a hand catching Chris' foot.

*~*~*~*~*

"Matt! Matt!! Where are you going?"

Eve asked as she followed Matt into the parking lot.

"Eve go back to the others"

Matt had the keys to Maria's car, he opended the door once he found the car and went inside the drivers seat, soon enough Eve entered the passanger seat. Matt told her to get out but she refused which caused him to sigh and without really agreeing he let her stay. He turned on the car and check the gas which was full. Then he drove off.

"Where are we going"

"To the forest"

"are you CRAZY!?" Eve asked in complete disbelieve. How could Matt be thinking of going back there?

"Something is not right" Matt said noticing the crack in Eve's voice. She was scared. "Just trust me"

_Something is definitely not right. _

_*~*~*~*~*_

_It sucks... I know im so sorry =\_

_Ill try to make the next one longer, sorry its short. _

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D_


	11. After the fire

YAY another chapter! Anyways Im so sorry for the long wait

Thanks to all of you who have reviewd so far! Thanks to all of you who read this story and thanks for adding this story to your faves and story alerts. Well here is chapter 11.... Read, ENJOY! Review! By the way.. I know it sucks how Ted died and all... but just keep reading, you will be surprised to see what happens in this story =]

*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Chapter 11: After the fire.**_

"_he is not responding!"_

"_Do something"_

"_His arm has a burn"_

"_Please! PLEASE! DO SOMETHING!"_

"_Kid, listen to me. You need to keep your eyes open" _

"_Cody please! Don't leave me!"_

"_Stay strong kid, try to breath"_

_I cant _he thought as he felt his throat burning more every second. He couldn't feel his arms or legs, he was pretty sure the reason he couldn't feels his arms was because he knew he had burned the pretty bad. His legs… maybe he was still tired because of all the running.

"Cody"

He heard his name making him move his head a little.

"Young lady, I need you to step back, please"

_Jillian? _He thought.

"Officer, will he be alright?"

_Will I die? _

"Please step back!"

_I cant… not yet._

"OFFICER I NEED TO KNOW!"

"Ji-Ji…Jilli-an"

*~*~*~*~*

_He is crazy. _Eve found herself thinking so, as she saw Matt make a turn towards the forest. Never in her life has she been this scared. Nothing made sense. _What is he thinking? _She asked herself while she looked at Matt, he has a serious look on his face, a thoughtful look.

"Why do you want to go back to the forest?" She gulped "Do you want to go back to the cabin?"

"No" Mat answered as he had his eyes locked on the road… well the path they had fallowed the last time they came.

"Then where-" Eve couldn't continue her sentence as she locked her eyes on something she couldn't believe. "Ohmygod" she gasped.

Matt had stopped the car. He too was shocked just like Eve, both were looking straight towards the one thing they never expected to see.

"Matt… _our _cars"

That was it. The cars they had left there that night because they all ran out of gas. The cars that had appeared on their hotel's parking lot… _their _cars were parked right in front of them. Eve Maria's Car, the one they were in right now.

"What's going on"

Before Matt could say anything or even Eve, the door from the passenger seat was pulled open. The person who had opened the door pulled Eve out while Matt was also been taken out from the other side. They couldn't see their faces, but they were sure of one thing. They were wearing the same thing as the man Jeff had killed.

*~*~*~*~*

_No. _She told herself. _He is not… NO. _The tears in her eyes were now forming, she crossed her arms as she slowly sat on the floor. She had feared of this moment, when she left him, when she ran down the stairs regretting every step she took. When she opened the door to exit the hotel that was burning on fire… the hotel her future husband was _still_ in.

When Layla came out of the hotel _she_ was hoping to see _him_ come out next… but yet minutes passed… and nothing.

The fire fighters had arrived, they started to put down the fire, two of the fire fighters had entered the building to look for _him_ and Cody. _She _felt every hair in her body sticking up, _she_ felt her heart beating faster by the second. The fear _she_ was feeling was way more then the fear _she_ felt when they were in the cabin, she was terrified… of losing him.

Maria had been standing by her side the whole time, obviously worried for _him_ and Cody. Randy and Jeff had tried getting in the building but the police around them would prevent that. After what seemed ages one fire fighter had come out with Cody on his back.

Cody was half unconscious he has a lot of burns and of course a lot of blood over him. Maria had started tearing up as soon as she saw Cody. But _she_ just stood there still waiting for _him. _

She felt her heart slowly breaking into pieces. The fire fighter that had come out caring Cody told the police men that his partner were still inside there, they asked him if he had found another young man like Cody, but he shook his head.

More minutes passed and before she knew it the other fire fighter came out. Alone. He walked half way towards the fire fighters truck and then he collapsed. He had died. But that wasn't the worst part… the worst part was that his last words where "Inside- guy dead"

Those where the only words she needed to hear to shatter her heart. She felt a great pain in her heart… in her body.

"Chris" Mickie whispered his name as the tears slowly began to fall.

*~*~*~*~*

"He is breathing lightly, we need to take him to the hospital"

"Tell Bob to call the hospital, tell them its an emergency"

"Jeremy, help me get this guy in the ambulance"

"I'm coming" Jillian spoke interrupting the paramedics. They didn't even bother asking her if she was family, they probably thought she was his wife or girlfriend… even sister.

The put Cody's body in the ambulance. Soon Jillian hopped in two, and before one of the officers could close the doors…

"I'm coming to" a voice was heard not to far away.

Jillian looked a little surprise. Maria was now running towards the ambulance, and before anyone could protest she got in. Finally the doors closed and the ambulance rushed to the hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"_WHATTHEFUCK?" Chris yelled as he tried to move._

"_He is still alive" Cody stated the obvious. He kicked the man's head which caused him to let go of Chris. With that both of them started running desperately trying to find an exit. _

"_Lets try the stairs" Chris pointed towards the stairs, without Cody really agreeing he started running towards them. He reached the stairs, he turned around and was surprised to see Cody wasn't there._

"_Cody!?" He yelled… but no answer. "Cody!!?" he took a step back and before he knew it he was being attacked by two men. They pushed him towards the ground. He felt a burn- probably landed on fire. _

_The two man were holding him there, he tried his hardest to push them off… but yet he wasn't that strong. One man had apparently burned one of his hand, after all he was yelling in pain. Chris tried to use that as an advantage and run away, but the other man was to clever, he punched him one… twice… and before he could count the third pucnh Chris was unconscious._

Chris Opened his eyes, the room he was in was dark, he felt some pain in his back, and of course his face. He noticed he wasn't in the hotel room anymore… the question is,

Where is he now?

He took a look around, nothing familiar. He was on the floor, his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were tied as well. He tried to stand up but the pain in his back was to much…

"Chris?" The voice was shaky, a little cranky and of course familiar.

"Eve?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay sorry its short guys... I promise next one will be longer!

Anyways

Review?

Please?

=]


	12. Why us?

**Okay, you guys are free to snap on me. I know I took for ever... and I have no excuse. I lost interest in Fanfiction.... thats all I can say. Anywho, if you are still reading this I plan on updating soon... within this month. And since Christmas break is coming up, I will have time to work on this fanfic and of course my other fanfics. So here is the next chapter. And Thanks to all of those who reviewd the last one!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hi Randy!**

**Randy: hey?**

**Me:Guess What!!**

**Randy: You dont own the WWE?**

**Me: *cries* no, but thats true...**

**Chapter 12: Why us?**

The wind was going wild today. The sun hasn't showed up, the clouds were dark, a storm was probably coming up. It was two thirty in the afternoon but yet it looked like it was night.

Jeff had been walking down streets for hours now. After the fire fighters finally turned off the fire, he had found himself alone. When he came out of the building he had been with Matt and Eve, of course they had left-god knows where- and Jeff was left alone.

He had found the others. He saw Mickie looking at the hotel without blinking, a couple of tears running down her face. Layla was getting checked by a paramedic. He saw Ashley and Adam walking towards a grocery store. Randy, Candice, Maryse and Mike were lost in conversation about something, while a particular red head was looking at a burned body. He saw how she had got in an ambulance as well.

Like said before, Jeff Hardy was alone. This was suppose to be a fun trip, a trip that was going to make their life's fun and interesting. Not a trip that would have them crying every two seconds. They all lost a friend, Ted Dibiase. They all witnessed stuff they wished they had never seen.

_Why us? _He had asked that question many times now, and deep inside his head would always bring back the doll… Jeff pushed those thought back. No way a stupid doll did this.

He sighed as he stopped by a store that had caught his attention. 'Town Hilldown Souvenir Store'. From the window he couldn't really see anything, there were probably only 2 lights on. He noticed two shadows walking around inside. Of course having no money in his pocket… why would he bother going in there…

…he wanted to. He couldn't explain what it was, but something inside him was trying to convince him to go in there. A feeling that his life depended on this store.

_Just walk away. _But he couldn't. No matter how many times he told himself this, he couldn't- he _wouldn't._

He cleared his mind, and with that he took a step.

*~*~*~*~*

_Don't punch him_. Randy Orton told himself as the Hotel's Manager kept talking. Randy wasn't blaming him for anything, and he sure wasn't trying to get money for all the stuff that were burned in the fire, he was simply trying to have a conversation about why the alarms didn't go on.

"The alarms did go on, now if you were not capable of hearing-"

"NO! I didn't hear them, because there were none!"

"Sir, I'm not going to continue arguing about this"

Randy stopped himself from giving the manager a 'lesson' and allowed him to walk of.

He was not going crazy, he knew the alarms' hadn't gone on. He knew perfectly well that if it wasn't for his curiosity, he would probably be in ash's right now…

…but then again everyone else in the hotel had evacuated, he remembered how all the doors were open, and when he was going down the stairs, he didn't see one single soul. No. No. He knew for sure the alarms didn't go on. Candice who was there with him didn't hear them either, and neither did any of the other guys.

"Randy" Hearing his name, he pushed all those thoughts away and he turned his attention to brunette walking towards him.

"What did the manager say?" Candice asked him as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Nonsense, and what have you been doing? He asked.

"I have been everywhere. First, I was taking care of Mickie, then I had to help Adam and Ashley figure out all the things we lost in the fire, then me and Maryse called our parents" Candice's expression turned into disappointment. "Well… that didn't go well."

"How about the others? Did they call?"

"Yeah, but no answer. Also, we have a problem. Eve Matt and Jeff are missing"

_Could there ever be good news? _

"Okay lets go to Mickie, I think she needs us"

"Why Randy, why us? Candice found herself crying at this point, she was able to hold the tears before, but now they were rushing out. She couldn't help it, everything was just to much. "First Ted, now Chris" Randy had pulled her into a hug.

He stood there listening to her every word, and he didn't care, he always had this thing for Candice.

He would always be there for her and no matter what he would always love her. Even after Candice told him about her feelings for Ted, nothing changed. _Nothing will ever change._

Candice kept going on about how their trip had been so far, and how they didn't deserve anything, and then she broke off. She just kept crying and crying, while Randy had her in his arms sharing a couple of tears himself.

"Randy" He was caught of guard, just two seconds ago she had been crying with a soft tone, and just now she said his name with a shaky and frightful tone. She sounded miserable. He broke the hug and found her eyes- well he tried to, she was to busy looking at something behind him. Randy turned around…

…and that's when his heart stopped.

*~*~*~*~*

Okay I know that this is not enough, but I needed get this chapter done. I PROMISE next one will be WAYY longer!

And im so sorry I took so long!, Im not really expecting reviews, becuase I know you guys probably hate me right now. But if you do thank you!

=D


	13. Back from the dead

_**Hello! *puts head down in shame* okay, the only thing I can say is i'm really sorry! I know i promised I would update and all.. but I dont know, Ive had this writters block for all my wwe fanfics and yeah... bleh! I know you must hate me right now, and most of you will probably be forced to read the last chapter again becuase you probably dont remember shit-all but once again I'm sorry.**_

_**I dont know when ill be updating again, and im not going to promise something unless I know I will keep it.**_

_**Thanks soooo much so the people that reviewed the last chapter I posted.. and the ones before! Also thanks for all those fave and alerts, they also mean alot. And lastly thanks to all of you who are reading this story! I hope your enjoying it so far.**_

_**I own nothing! Just the plot :)**_

_**Chapter 13: Back from the dead?**_

Randy couldn't move. He was paralyzed in that spot. The shock- it just hit him like that. The fear he was feeling right now- he couldn't even describe it. The figure in front of him, it just couldn't be there. _No. I'm hallucinating. _Even though that's what Randy tried to believe, he knew he wasn't. It was real.

Candice on the other hand wasn't paralyzed. She was scared- but instead of staying there just like Randy or trying to run away, she was moving forward. Her mind was telling her to stop, but he body wasn't listing. She wanted to go, she wanted to be next to him, to touch him. To once again hear his voice.

Randy tried grabbing Candice's hand to make her stop, but she pushed him away. Her eyes were barely blinking, and tears were definitely there. "Ted" Candice whispered as she kept making her way to him.

"Candice" Randy said thinking it would stop her but it didn't. "Candice- don't"

"Ted" She repeated getting closer to him. "Its you, right?" tears were running down her face as a small smile slowly formed on her lips. "Please tell me its you"

"Candice?" His voice seemed to make both Randy and Candice's eyes pop out. Candice could see every detail in his face now. She noticed that he was also crying, he's eyes were red, while his face was covered in dirty. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt which was completely covered in blood and dirt. "Candice" he said one more time.

"Candice! Stay away from him" Randy yelled coming back to reality. He grabbed her hand even though she tried to push him away. Randy pulled Candice behind him and then turned to face Ted. "Your dead. You are not real" he was talking like he was trying to convince himself. "Your not real" He said again shaking his head.

"I know I died" Ted yelled.

"Your dead" Randy said yet again still trying to convince himself.

"really? Well that explains why I'm here" No one missed the sarcasm in his voice.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Randy, stop it!"

"Candice I swear to god I'm going insane!" Randy angrily punched the wall with his right hand as he rubbed his head with the other hand.

"You?" Ted asked with a hint of mocking Randy in his tone. "Your going insane? LOOK AT ME! I'm the one going insane! LOOK!" Ted was now ripping his shirt of. Candice was shocked, she has never seen Ted this mad… this crazy. He _was _going insane.

"You see!?" Ted asked with more tears running down his cheeks "not one mark! Not one damn mark! DAMN IT!" He looked wild now. Ted was breathing heavily as he pointed to every part of his body. Just like he said, there was nothing.

"I felt the knife Randy! I felt the pain! I fucking felt my self take my last breath!" Ted kept yelling as he got closer to them. Randy of course was backing off but Candice couldn't seem to move. She was just stuck there staring at Ted.

"Ted" she whispered "your alive"

"Alive? No!" Ted yelled taking a step closer. "I'm not! I know I died, I had no chance to survive! The guy- he came in and told me- I-" Ted kept taking steps closer to Candice as he couldn't figure out what to say.

"Ted. Your alive. Look at yourself" Candice whispers still not moving. Randy was at least 5 steps behind her, looking at her with wide eyes.

"No! You don't understand! I cant be alive!" Ted Kept yelling now only inches away from her.

"Then explain why you are standing here!" Candice yelled back as tears kept running down her face.

"Explain how I can see you! Explain how you can talk! Explain how- how-" and that's when Candice reached out to him "Explain how I can touch you Teddy!" She was hugging him. Her head was pressed against his chest as her hands were tied around his waist. "Your alive, you're here"

Randy stood motionless as he watched Candice. He wanted to grab her and run away as far as he could with her. This wasn't possible. He saw Ted's body that day- well what was left of it. He knew the person in front of them couldn't be him. No matter how much he looked like him or sounded or even acted… this was not Ted- it couldn't be, right?

Candice kept crying as she hugged Ted. He, on the other hand didn't hug back. He just stood there, half shocked, half… well crazy. He didn't know what to think or do. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, _he kept repeating in his mind but Candice's words were true. If he was dead… then why did he look so alive?

Ted was hesitating for a while- but then he finally decided to return the hug. He slowly started to lift his arms up and just as he was about to wrap them around Candice, Randy had pulled her away.

"Who the fuck are you" He hissed.

"Randy-"

"Goddamn Candice, I saw Ted that day. THIS CANT BE TED"

"But it is" To Randy's surprise it was someone else who spoke. He turned around to find himself facing a petit blonde he saw not to long ago.

"Jillian" Candice was speaking now "What-"

"No time. We need to get out of here before anyone sees him" Jillian spoke as she gestured towards Ted.

"And where exactly are we going?" Randy asked as he tried to hold back from laughing. I'm crazy- I'm insane. No, this is not real… just a nightmare. He thought.

"Doesn't matter. Just get everyone… ill explain-"

"Don't say later. Explain now" Candice said dryly. She wasn't in the mood anymore, Randy was sure she was slowly losing her mind just like he was losing his… _this is just a nightmare._

"I cant, you… need to calm down for me to explain… its complicated." Jillian sighed before locking eye contact with Ted "I know what you must be thinking. You _need_ to trustme, please come with me" she said addressing Ted who just stared at her the whole time. Then something in his mind clicked.

"I trust you" he said before he could stop himself- but he didn't regret it. He trusted her… even though he didn't know her, something in his mind told him that she could help. She could help keep him sane and maybe she could-

_What am I thinking? No one could ever make me forget that night._

"So just like that? We just follow you wherever? And then what? You explain why the fuck my friend- _dead_ friend is standing in front of me?" Randy spoke with attitude. _Yup Orton, you reached the line. Your officially going nuts._

"Yes. Follow me" Jillian spoke with no regret, her voice was steady and firm "I have the answers you are looking for" and with that she turned around and made her way out. Soon followed by three figures that were surely loosing their sanity.

The ambulance couldn't go any slowed; so Maria thought.

These past what? 10 minutes? 20? 30? 1 hour? Ugh! She didn't even know, all she knew was that a life was in danger and the damn ambulance was taking to damn long to get to the hospital?

Her curiosity did get to her and she eventually asked. The answer she got made her wish she had never asked. The town they were currently at didn't have a hospital that was 'running properly'. Of course, the hospital had recently been closed because of that incident… where she lost her friend Ted Dibiase. So now all that was left is to go to the neighbouring town which was 30 minutes away.

Maria sat at the left corner of the ambulance. She was pressed against small equipment and some weird bags with god-knows-what in them. _Hope its not blood_. She thought before focusing her eyes on _him. _

He looked so peaceful. Almost angel like. His eyes were slightly closed while some of his hair covered his eyebrows. He had a couple of scratches over his face, but nothing was as bad as his body. His arm… and leg… and she didn't even want to start thinking of his waist. The paramedic that was sitting at the other left end had told her that the injuries were bad, but not life threatening- yet.

She sighed. What id something happened? What if he could never walk again? Or what if he was paralyzed or something? What if he couldn't move his hand anymore? Even worse… what if he died?

_NO! _Maria shook her head. _He is not going to die, I wont let that happen. I cant let him die! No, he is my- _

Maria froze. He is my what? As far as she was concerned, he wasn't even her friend. He was just… the guy that had once saved her life- even twice. Maria pushed her hair back from her face. When did all this care for _him_ come? Of course, Maria is a caring person, she would care about anyone that was in some sort of trouble. Of course! That was it.

But then again… she knew it wasn't. What Maria felt towards him wasn't only care… it was something else. Sympathy? Compression? Admiration? Lov-

_No, stop it! You don't even know him! You don't care that much!_ Maria looked up, she closed her eyes and then opened them again. By then, her brain had decided to ask her another question.

_Why are you here then?_

Someone needed to come. She didn't see Randy or Jeff or Candice or anyone for the matter willing to volunteer! He saved her life… why wouldn't she come? But then again… did it really matter? I mean, he had Jillian- well had.

Turns out that in the middle of the way she decided to stay.

"Go with him to the hospital. I need to get something… Ill meet you there" She said before getting off the ambulance and running back to the hotel.

Maria sighed for what seemed to be the 100th time today. Why was she even thinking about this? She should be focused on something else… not this, this was just simply stupid girlish obstacles.

Great Maria, your probably not even making sense! She thought before once again focusing her eyes on _him_.

Goodness… could a human looks so beautiful? He was honestly taking her breath away. Without thinking Maria reached out for him. She touched his cheek slowly rubbing it before she decided to trace his jaw. And then her hand moved to his lip. It was cold… and hot at the same time.

Weird. But Maria ignored it. She simply closed her eyes and whispered "Everything will be okay. I'm here. Don't worry, Cody"

They were starving. Matt knew it, no matter how they didn't complain or even mention it. He knew it. They were all starving and it was hurting them. Why? Because most of them had lost blood- a lot of blood.

They are not planning on feeding us. He thought ignoring the fact that he didn't even know who 'they' were. All Matt knew right now was that they were all weak and they needed strength before they died.

Yes. Died. It would come to that, he didn't have to be a doctor to know so.

Matt shook his head before focusing his eyes on a little window -the only window- that was placed really high above. There was still light.

"So the cars… they were there?" Chris spoke softly. Matt wasn't too sure if it was because he was tired, shocked or simply suffering from all those burns he received from the fire.

"Yes" Eve simply answered before yawning. "What are we going to do?"

The question didn't really catch him off guard. It just made him feel… like shit. "I don't know" he answered truthfully. "We need to think" he stated the obvious.

"No. We need to get the fuck out"

"Actually, you need to tell us your story" Eve said while she rubbed her eyes. "we thought… we thought you died in the fire- how did you get here?"

She saw Chris hesitate for a second… maybe he didn't really know how he got there.

But it didn't matter, before Chris could start his story, Matt had fallen asleep. He simply collapsed.

_Jeff…_

He called out softly in his mind. Matt didn't know why, but he had a feeling Jeff could help him. Even crazier- he had a feeling Jeff had just heard his call.

The store was definitely not what he expected.

But then again… what was he expecting? A gothic store covered with pictures and posters of Satan? No. The store was called 'Town Hilldown Souvenir Store'. So he was obviously expecting a souvenir store. And that exactly what he was seeing.

A simple souvenir store not worthy of his time, so that's why he was going to leave-

-but he couldn't. Something was still controlling him, making him want to stay here. _Don't be insane, just get out. _He told himself but his feet weren't still moving_. Damn it Jeff, just leave! There is nothing here!_

But there was. And it wasn't until he focused his eyes on the cash machine that he noticed it. The symbols written on the cash machine… they were so familiar. He walked a little closer to the cash machine. He was so focused on it he almost bumped into a costumer.

There were only four people in this store. The woman he almost bumped into, the man who was looking at those boring cards, the girl that seemed to work here, who was currently fixing some shirts and of course, him.

That didn't matter though, write now his mind was completely focused on the symbols. He noticed that the looked like numbers and some graffiti crap a kid probably decided to do. But he knew it wasn't- at least that's not how he wanted to see them. He saw the symbol as freaky words screwed up around creating some scary shit ass piece of crap.

And then it hit him. Symbols. Scary. Shit. Jeff blinked, not once, but numerous times. He had to be imagining this… there is no way he was seeing this.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _He cursed before taking a step back. Something was wrong here, something about those symbols -that were _very_ identical to the ones in the cabin- scared the shit out of him. He had to tell the others. But what?

It didn't matter, right now all the was in Jeff's mind was that simple 3 letter word. _Run. _So he did just that, he ran, took off and before he knew it he had left the store and was making his way further away from the hotel.

Where was he going? He actually had an answer for that question. And surprisingly it wasn't his mind telling him this time, it was his heart. It kept saying; Matt.

_**Okay! Thats it. Sorry if some parts really didnt make sense.. or if I had any spelling mistakes. I really wanted to put this up! Enjoy! And once again sorry for the delay!**_

_**Please review, even if its only to tell me I suck for taking so long!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**And i will try to make the future chapters longer!**_

_**Btw, tehee... no one was expecting Teddy back? Right? ;P**_

_**-Maria :)**_


	14. Feelings

_Hello!_

_Before I start rambling I want to thank all of you who have read this story so far and that have reviewed. Also thanks to all of you who subscribed to the story and added this as a favorite. You guys make me feel so happy!_

_Okay, I was honestly going to delete this story so thats why I havent updated in so long and like a week ago, when I finally felt confident about it I was about to delete this story but then I ended up reading over it and then bleh, I decided to give this an other shot. _

_Writters block honestly sucks. _

_Anywho, here is chapter 14, its short but Im honestly posting this to see how many of you still feel like following the story, if some of you are interested and all then I guess ill continue. So chapter 15 will be longer now that i'm used to writting long chapters._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 14; Feelings**_

As she paced around the empty waiting room with her arms wrapped around herself, Maria felt devastated. Everything that was happening, every problem they were going through, in a way, it was killing her. Things weren't clear anymore and nothing seemed to make sense. She even found herself often questioning her sanity.

_Why? _That was the often question circling her mind- apart from the thousand other questions of course. Why, was definitely the biggest question. In a part of her mind she knew that she blamed everything on that night. The night they had _officially _been cursed, by a stupid doll. She was certain the doll had to do with everything- but that didn't sound quite reasonable.

Sure, she could blame this on bad luck or simple coincidence if she wanted to stay blind and naïve. But that wasn't the case. The last thing Maria wanted was to ignore everything and pick an easy answer for all the problems. She didn't want to deny the _supernatural _even though every sense of her logic would ask for that. Because Maria feared that if she denied anything or decided to ignore everything, she would certainly lose her sanity.

_If I haven't yet_. Letting a heavy sigh escape her lips, Maria finally decided to stand still. She glanced on the clock nailed to the wall on her right to notice that thirty minutes had already passed. Looking around she spotted the receptionist that had left to get some coffee for her. Behind her, walked a nurse who had a serious expression on as she looked over a folder she had in hand.

It wasn't until they got closer that Maria realised the nurse was the one in charge of looking over Cody's injuries. Sighing once again Maria waited patiently for the two ladies already fearing whatever the nurse had to say.

"Madam" the receptionist called her over to her desk where they had stopped. Maria walked calmly towards them as the receptionist mixed the cup of coffee she had in hand with a spoon she took from her desk. Maria took the cup once it was offered before focusing her attention on the nurse.

At first, Maria thought the nurse was going to give a very quick and short verdict over Cody's current state with various scientific words she knew she wouldn't understand. However, the nurse ended up shocking the redhead when she asked a simply question once her eyes left the folder. "Are you his wife?"

Maria was certain that the question was slightly out of line- surely they had to ask something more appropriate and less blunt like is she was a family member or something. Also, the way she said it with annoyance and anger bothered Maria. Feeling the blood rushing through her body from both anger and embarrassment because she had been asked if she was his _wife, _Maria opened her mouth to speak- only to get interrupted before an actual word left her lips.

"Camille, you know who his wife is" hearing the receptionist words, Maria felt her world slowly shatter. _He is married… _"The blonde…" she clarified making Maria realise who they were talking about. She had seen Jillian once or twice, but she never even thought of the possibility that her and Cody were something more then friends. They sure didn't act like a married couple- but then again, the only times Maria had the opportunity of seeing them together, they were in the middle of a disaster.

"She is not his wife. I checked her records and that girl is married to someone else" Maria froze as confusion took over her mind. "So, are you _his_ wife?" it wasn't until the nurse cleared her throat that she realised the question had been directed to her. Startled, Maria simply shook her head silently making the nurse sigh dramatically. "Then who is?" Maria didn't say anything because it seemed that the nurse had asked herself that question.

"How do you even know he is married?" the receptionist asked making Maria wonder. Actually, right now she was wondering why they were talking about this. Shouldn't the nurse give her the verdict over Cody's health?

"His records say so." once again the nurse sighed. "I don't understand. That guy is here almost every month with a new injury yet his wife never comes"

Noticing that the two women in front of her had forgotten about her presence Maria decided to simply listen to their conversation. For all she knew, the information could be classified and if they remembered she was standing there, they would stop talking. And that was the last thing Maria wanted because curiosity had taken over. Maria didn't understand why she cared so much about Cody's 'love life'. She just couldn't help it- maybe it was because something about him had interested her.

And that's where things got complicated. Maria knew that having so much concern over Cody had to do with the fact that she probably had feelings towards him- yet she refused to believe so. Love was definitely out of the question- however, attraction, wasn't. Sure, Maria could classify her feelings towards Cody as a simply attraction, but who could blame her? He was pretty damn attractive.

So it was practically lust, and now that she thought about it, things made some sort of sense. However now, she needed to figure out how strong this _'lust' _was. She had to figure out if it was as strong as the lust she had for Jeff. She has known Jeff for a longer period of time, they were friends, sometimes a little bit more then friends… She has had the opportunity of flirting with him and not to mention the dates they had occasionally gone to.

Once again, now that Maria thought about, things felt crystal clear. She liked Jeff. It wasn't simply lust, no, she actually had a crush on him- because like stated before, love was out of the question. Jeff made her feel butterflies in her stomach while Cody made her feel… to put it simply, slightly sexually excited. If she decided to do anything about her feelings, Jeff would be the guy she wanted as a boyfriend while Cody would be a simple one night stand.

Right?

Maria could only hope.

-o-

"Candice and Jeff wont answer. Randy has his phone off. Eve and Matt's phones are _'currently out of order' -_so the Koodo Lady says seeing how she is the only one 'answering' my calls" Adam said dramatically before collapsing back on his seat.

Ashley could tell he was definitely irritated and in a very crappy mood, so she decided to stay quiet as she drank her hot chocolate. There was a small moment of silence before Mike decided to open his mouth. He started giving Adam names of possible places they could be at and by his tone and expression, Ashley could tell he was just as irritated as Adam.

Not bothering to pay attention to the conversation she decided to look around the coffee shop. She forgot the name already but she knew it was no Tim Hortons- the Canadian coffee shop Chris had once taken her too…

Chris.

She quickly focused her eyes on Mickie who was sitting right in front of her. Layla was talking to her and she seemed to be smiling but Ashley could tell that no matter how big that smile on her face was, her heart was in complete misery. The sadness in her eyes was easily spotted once you noticed how puffy and red her eyes were.

Mickie was looking down listening to Layla talk about the conversation she had with her mom earlier today. Once or twice she would look up to make eye contact with her but other then that, Mickie wanted to simply hide her face and let the pain take over- and that made Ashley's heart ache uncomfortably. She couldn't stand seeing her friend like this…

"I think we should look for them" Maryse stated catching everyone's attention. "The last thing we should be doing is wondering off. We need to stick together,_ Qui?_" Ashley smiled as she heard the wonderful French accent before she nodded in agreement. Layla and Adam also agreed while Mike and Mickie said nothing.

However, Maryse decided to ignore that as she continued talking. "How about, Layla and I go search for Candice and Randy since last time we heard from them, they were together" no one said anything while Layla simply mumbled an 'okay'. "Then Ashley, you and Adam could go search for Eve and Matt, I'm sure they are together" Ashley nodded. "Then Mike, you and Mickie could search for Jeff" neither nodded.

"Didn't you just say we should stick together?" Adam questioned while raising an eyebrow. That only caused Maryse to roll her eyes before sighing.

"Ugh. _Mon ami_, I meant we should stick together once we find everyone"

"Why do I have to look for Jeff?" Mike asked finally seeming to gain interest in the conversation. "He is probably the hardest to find"

"You and Mickie are the smartest. Plus, you know him better then all of us" Mike sighed already feeling defeated while Mickie stayed quiet. By the look she had it seemed that she would agree with whatever, she just didn't want to talk at the moment.

"So wait" Adam practically order while leaning against his chair. "You just expect us to randomly walk around looking for them?" Maryse nodded which only made Adam laugh mockingly before sighing. "This may be a town but its still big enough. We cant just walk around like idiots search-"

"You may be an idiot, but I don't classify as one" Maryse interrupted Adam to set that straight before she grabbed the bag that was on the floor next to her chair so she could stand up.

"Can I at least finish my milkshake?" Layla asked once Maryse ordered her to stand up so they could leave. Maryse let out a sigh before mumbling a sure right after her phone started ringing. She announced it was Maria calling before sitting back on her seat to take the call.

Mickie watched as Maryse kept doing various hand gestures and funny expressions as she was talking with Maria on the phone. She smiled, despite her current state, in amusement happy to see that her friend always managed to make everything seem so easy. She envied the strength and positive attitude Maryse had but decided that at times like this it didn't matter.

Mickie knew that even if she was just as positive as Maryse, she would still be feeling completely broken right now. Her heart would still be shattered as the pain kept increasing. Mickie has never been the type to deny what she knew was true. She never questioned what she knew the answer too. She never tried to draw a picture of something unrealistic as her mind new reality.

Chris was dead. Mickie knew that. It was a fact. She already accepted that- however, that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Just knowing that her fiancé was no longer with her made the tears escape her eyes again. She was weak, Mickie knew that. All her life, she had cried so much. Even for the littlest things, one way or another, Mickie would end up crying- but there was a difference. Usually, on those days of heart break, she would have someone there with her. Someone that offered a shoulder for her to cry on… and now as she cried, she didn't have a shoulder. Because that someone was no longer in this world.

She was alone. Alone in this world now with no shoulder, no comfort, no fiancé. Mickie couldn't feel anymore miserable- and if it wasn't for the tight arms she felt around her, Mickie could of sworn she herself, had left the world just like Chris, because that's what it felt like. She felt like she was dying…

"You okay Micks?" she lifted her head up slowly to notice Mike was the one hugging her tightly as she cried. Mickie nodded before Mike offered her a tissue paper, it was then when she noticed all her friends were looking at her. Maryse was no longer on the phone with Maria and there was no sign of her funny expressions as she looked sadly at Mickie.

"How is Maria?" Mickie managed to ask while she brushed the tears of her face.

"Okay. She is this hospital not to far away"

"So, should we start our hunting?" Ashley exclaimed trying to lighten up the mood as she jumped out of her seat.

Adam crocked his eyebrow. "Hunting?"

"Yes, we are going on a hunt for assholes that decided to run off without letting us know!" Ashley once again exclaimed, getting glares from the other customers in the coffee shop. Mickie found herself smiling in amusement once again before she decided to correct herself.

She _wasn't _completely alone.

-o-

_Okay, so thats basically it. If some of you still feel like this story is worth it then Ill continue it, so depending on that, if I continue this story the next chapter will be up before Feb. In the next chapter you guys will finally find out about the curse and all. We are also getting to more scary stuff (I hope I dont fail at making this story scary). _

_Well, thanks for reading! sorry if any mistakes. _

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless You All!**_


End file.
